Tus ojos
by Circo del Suicidio
Summary: Nunca, NUNCA logro sostenerle la mirada al azul, mucho menos sin lentes. Muchos dirán que es estúpido, pero le era realmente difícil mirarlo a los ojos; Actualmente podía hacerlo si este tenía los lentes puestos...pero ahora que se los había quitado ...quedo desarmado, más que jodido, cabe decir


Y bueno...sin inspiración pa' escribir Wonderland ~ La la la ~ En fin! Esto lo escribí con un amigo ~ (Mi hermano xD) Pero me dijo que no le diera nada de crédito...que por que que según el "Solo me ayudo un poco" cofcofcofentrelosdosescribimoselcapitulocofcofcof... yo escribí las partes de Yata y el las de Saruhiko...

En fin, si les gusto...dejen Reviews! o.ó! Y escribo más (por que mi hermano ya no me va a ayudar x'D) Bueno...ya me voy! Dentro de poco subo el tercer Capitulo de Wonderland XD cofcofhabralemoncofcof Ah! ultimo! cofcofcofcofmihermanosellamaSebastiancofcof

Empecemos -

-Tsk! Maldita sea! "Seguirás siendo nuestro pequeño ~ Yata-chan" Que les den!...Una maldita cerveza es lo único que pido! Y esos! … estúpidos viejos...YA soy mayor de edad, joder!-Maldecía una y otra vez mientras caminaba a paso lento, con su patineta de bajo de su brazo derecho-

-Incluso siendo ya tan tarde y se te encuentra maldiciendo...Vaya que eres molesto. -Suspira- Si lo que quieres es una cerveza, ve a comprarla a una tienda cualquiera, dudo que te pongan peros...ahora eres mayor de edad, no? MI~SA~KI-

-Saruhiko! ….maldito mono...cierra la boca! no tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estarme acosando? -Hablo con un tono burlón, sonriendo de lado-Ve con los estúpidos azules y deja de joderme... -Lo aparta y continúa caminando, dándole la espalda-

-Tch... -Chasqueo la lengua, caminando detrás de el-...Hoy tengo el día libre y no hay algo más divertido que venir a molestarte -Mostro esa expresión tan suya, aquella que solo utilizaba cuando se trataba de su querido "amigo" virgen-Pero parece que mi pequeño virginal Misaki no está de humor para eso ~-

-Nunca estoy de humor cuando se trata de ti... que te hace pensar que me agradan tus repugnantes juegos? -Decía esto mientras aceleraba el paso-

-Ah~-Soltó aquello en forma de suspiro-

-U-uh ….-Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al mismo tiempo que mostraba una mueca de desagrado-

-Es eso cierto? En verdad te desagradan mis… "repugnantes" juegos?- Sonriente lo miro seductor- te hare gemir lo contrario -Hablo en un tono engreído, mientras tomaba desprevenido al rojo y lo adentraba junto con él a un callejón-

-Pero que demo...!? Maldito mono! -Un aura roja comenzó a envolverlo-

-Shh ~ -Lo abraza por la cintura, apegándolo a el - No quieres armar un escándalo, o si? - Acerco su rostro el del contrario, mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Si de eso se trata...armémoslo en grande -Hablo pausado y seductor, mientras juguetonamente pasaba su lengua por sus propios labios-

-S-suéltame...! -Bajo la mirada, ocultando su rostro teñido de rojo- T-tu!...estúpido! -comenzó a forcejear-

-Ahh ~ -Lo pega contra la pared, juntando su frente con la del contrario- Shh~ - Tomo su cintura con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba su rostro- Porque te cuesta tanto admitir que te gusta todo esto? -Ladeo su rostro, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su acompañante con su pulgar-

-N-no me gusta…-Desvió su mirada, mientras su sonrojo se hacía más notorio, al igual que sus nervios-

-En serio? estas seguro? Tus reacciones dan a entender los contrario -Decía mientras se pegaba más y más al castaño- Por lo menos admite que te gusta la persona que "juega" contigo -Paso su pulgar con encima de los labios del rojo, acariciando...siendo gentil-

-N-no...Tampoco me gustas tú...-Trato de ser directo, hablar con seguridad...pero sus PUTOS nervios mandaban todo a la mierda-

-Está bien, supongamos que te creo...-Se separó de el por unos segundo- Ahora quiero saber la respuesta de tu cuerpo -Se quitó los lentes y los guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura, mirándolo intensamente-

-T-tch...- El...el...Saru se había quitado los lentes...ahora sí que estaba jodido.-

Nunca, NUNCA logro sostenerle la mirada al azul, mucho menos sin lentes. Muchos dirán que es estúpido, pero le era realmente difícil mirarlo a los ojos; Actualmente podía hacerlo si este tenía los lentes puestos...pero ahora que se los había quitado ...quedo desarmado, más que jodido, cabe decir-

-Has quedado mudo -Hablo con un tono cargado de burla- Que ha pasado? Hace unos momentos estabas empeñado en negármelo todo y ahora...simplemente no hablas -Cerro los ojos por un momento, mientras soltaba un suspiro, estando divertido por el comportamiento del castaño- Y bien? -volvió a abrir los ojos, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Misaki-

-...- ¡Maldita sea! Como lo odiaba, estaba más que consiente de su miedo, mono desgraciado…En verdad, odiaba que supiera tan bien como intimidarlo...lo odiaba-

Intento hablar, pero le era difícil hacerlo si no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos azules de Saruhiko. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Saru sabía perfectamente bien que siempre le habían gustado los ojos de este, el maldito lo sabía!

Debía de admitir que le encantaban...si, nunca lo va a poder negar, porque los ojos de Saruhiko siempre reflejaban sus emociones y para el...era un punto a su favor; Nunca supo de qué forma leerlo...lo único que podía leer de él...era eso...sus ojos; Le gustaban por eso...pero también había otra razón: su color.

Siempre creyó que sus ojos eran azules porque estos estaban llenos de lágrimas que Saruhiko nunca quiso derramar, por eso se le hacían tan hermosos...porque creía que dentro de ellos había una mar inexplorado, si, inexplorado...porque nunca quiso investigar más a fondo…tenía sus razones.

-Ah -Soltó un suspiro cargado de melancolía y frustración...en verdad quería hablar, no porque realmente quisiera darle una respuesta afirmativa al azul, no...Quería hablar porque quería quitarse de encima esa mirada tan profunda...no quería ahogarse en ese mar...ese mar que estaba enfrascado en el doloroso pasado que pertenecía a su ex-amigo... -Saruhiko...-

-Oh...vaya...por fin hablas, en que estabas pensando ,eh? - Lo miro curioso-

-No me gustas tú...-Hablo nervioso mientras cerraba los ojos-

-….-Coloco sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Misaki, esperando ansioso las respuesta-

-Me gustan tus ojos...- Abrió los ojos mientras su rostro enrojecía-

-uh?...-Enarco una de sus cejas, sonriendo burlón- Que? -Dijo incrédulo, pero aun con la vos cargada de diversión-

-E-eso...me gustan tus ojos...y lo sabes- Miro hacia otro lado, avergonzado-

-Sí, lo sé...y nunca comprendí porque...-Decía desinteresado, rodando los ojos-

-Eso también me gusta...que no lo sepas –Siendo víctima de la tentación, se puso de puntitas y beso su frente-Bien…r-respondí a tu pregunta...m-me tengo que ir...-

-No- Lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacía el, abrazándolo- Una cerveza...

-Eh? -lo miro confundido-

-Tsk -Soltó molesto- Querías una cerveza, no?

-S-si...pero que tiene que ver...? -

-Vamos a mi casa, tengo muchas, pero a mí no me gustan del todo... puedes tomar las que quieras, no me importa -Sonrió de lado, hablando engreído-

-ehm...preferiría comprarlas -Hablo desconfiado… ¿Ahora que le pasa a este idiota?...Maldito bipolar-

-Tsk...solo cállate y vámonos de aquí...-Lo toma del brazo, para comenzar a encaminarse hacia su departamento-

N-no! espera! -Se frena-

-Maldita sea...ahora qué? - Lo volteo a ver-

-P-ponte los lentes...se supone que no puedes ver muy bien sin ellos... -

-Ah- Suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos –

-...-Misaki reprimió una sonrisa, le divertía ver ese gesto en Saruhiko, claro...cuando no están en una situación en la que él está contra la pared...-

-Tch...a ti te gusta más así, no? -Reanuda su caminata, aun tomándolo del brazo-

-S-si...pero...No! espera! ...N-no me gustan tus ojos! -Se sonroja-

-Tsk…-Suelta divertido, pero sin ninguna pisca de sarcasmo o burla...sino como si realmente le hubiera parecido gracioso- Eres muy malo mintiendo, Yata - Rodo los ojos, sonriendo divertido-

-Pero que demo...!? Me llamaste por mi nombre! -Soltó feliz-Espera...acabas de sonreír?- Dijo incrédulo-

-Tch, no seas idiota...-De nuevo, reanuda su caminata- Y tu nombre es Misaki no Yata...entiendes, Mi~sa~ki? -Soltó mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida-

-Arg...como odio esa sonrisa tuya -Muestra desagrado- Pareces un maldito pervertido-

-En eso tienes razón, soy un pervertido...pero solo contigo- Aun caminando voltea a verlo con deseo… fingido-

-Arg! asqueroso! -Escupe aquello con molestia-

-Tch...-Regresa su mirada hacia el frente, sacando aire por la nariz, divertido-

-Idio... - Espera! los ojos de Saruhiko...brillaron...joder!-

-Ya llegamos...-Deja de caminar- Entremos-

-Que...!? Tan rápido?! - Dijo algo alarmado-

-Eso te pasa por no prestar atención -Soltó un suspiro cansado- En fin...subamos -Le indica, apuntando las escaleras las cuales llevan hacia su departamento-

-...Esta bien...-dice inseguro-


End file.
